red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrius au Augustus
Adrius au Augustus, better known as The Jackal, is the second son of Nero au Augustus, Mustang's brother, and a gold of the Martian house Augustus. His epithet, 'The Jackal', was given to him by Lilath during the war games during which he turned to cannibalism from months of starvation while trapped within mountain caves. The Jackal is a complicated character. He sees little value in anything but the achieving of his goals, yet he still longs for his father's approval. He does seem to care for his sister, but holds most people at arms length. Personality He appears to have psychopathic tendencies, with him denouncing morals as hypocritical, and his sister commenting that he doesn't see people as people but just sacks of flesh. despite this the jackal seems to have some tendencies of affection hunger...often desiring it from his father who he "worshiped and obeyed". he also truly cared for his mother whose death may have actually triggered these urges. this leads to adrius often becoming dedicated to winning to the point of being manic when he loses as he demonstrated to mustang when she outsmarted him in mazes. he often views himself as being alone and may actually view power as being a substitute for actual affection. he is also deeply angered by his father preferring a "carved up red" for a son then himself...which caused him to imprison Darrow to play torture games with him as opposed to the more useful solution of executing him. which would have given him victory as Darrow wouldn't have his historic speech on Phobos or allowed him to gather an obsidian army or interrupted his coup against Octavia Au Lune. He also believes scars can make a man and even encourages Antonia to keep her mutilated face. Appearance Slightly oily blonde hair. Has a stump on one of his hands after he sawed it off to escape from Darrow during Red Rising. Involvement Red Rising=Quickly brought House Pluto to the top of the game. Tried to trap Darrow at Castle Jupiter but fell into trap of his own. Ran away after killing Pax. Caught by Mustang and ended up bound and gagged naked. After his house fell, he attempts deception against Darrow, which failed and resulted in Darrow plunging his blade through his hand to trap him. In response, he escapes after sawing of his own hand, leaving behind a stump. Towards the end of the institution's term, he is recaptured by Mustang, which secures Darrow's victory as ArchPrimus. |-|Golden Son=Started business in the interim. Controlled 60% of communications/media. Since he accepts his wounds proudly, he refused to have his hand fixed and a stump remained where it used to be. He manipulated events to his advantage, then formed an alliance with Darrow until his use expired. Killed Leto. Killed Nero. Captures Darrow. |-|Morning Star=Took over his father's position as ArchGovernor of Mars. He tortured Darrow for nine months before the latter escaped, and becomes the leading character against the rebellion from the lowColors. He delivered threats and warnings to Darrow and personally administered the execution of Narol. During Darrow's coup against The Sovereign on Luna, he attempted to launch an all-out explosion to decimate Luna and kill Darrow's men along with all of Luna's inhabitants, but the plan failed when Darrow pulled out his tongue to silence him. After Mustang's takeover as Sovereign, he is publicly executed. Relationships Mustang The Jackal was fond of his sister during his youth, and was said to have created mazes for her to play with during their time together, but eventually became more withdrawn and sociopathic as they separated, with his desire of identity and recognition overwhelming him. He did not engage in direct confrontations with Mustang after Golden Son. Darrow The Jackal has a rocky relationship with Darrow. He sees Darrow as a rival, a worthy opponent and also a threat to his interests. His pride causes him to lose his sense of utility, resulting in him refusing to repair his arm, as well as imprisoning and torturing Darrow instead of having the latter executed. as he sometimes makes irrational decisions based more on emotion then utility. having Darrow imprisoned ironically lead to his own downfall as such imprisonment carved a much wiser adversary and given Darrow the chance to make his historic speech on Phobos that drained his resources and distracted him from Darrow's true purpose. it is implied that he is obsessed with Darrow Nero au Augustus The Jackal desired to be loved and recognized by his father, and went at lengths to showcase his talents and achievements, but all without avail due to Nero's favoring of Claudius and later Darrow. This culminated during Darrow's Triumph, where he publicly murders his father for refusing to give him the affection he feels he deserved. Revered him. Feared him. Admired him. Hated him. Killed him. Category:Golds Category:Males Category:Red Rising Characters Category:Golden Son Characters